Leo
|katakana= リーオ |romaji= Reo |Rasse= Mensch |Geburtstag= 25. Oktober |Alter= 16 |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 163 cm |Augenfarbe= Lila-Schwarz (mit Flecken des Lichts des Abyss) |Haarfarbe= Schwarz |Blutgruppe= AB |Zugehörigkeit= Baskerville |Partner = Eliot Nightray |Status= Lebendig |Alias = Glen Baskerville |Aktuell= Jabberwock |Manga Debut= Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! |Anime Debut= Episode 17 |Japanische Stimme= Akeno Watanabe |Deutsche Stimme = Heiko Akrap }} Leo (リーオ, Rĩo) war Eliot Nightrays Diener und bester Freund. Leo wurde als Körper für Glen Baskervilles Seele geboren. Daher ist Leo auch der amtierende Glen Baskerville. Aussehen left|200pxEr hat langes, schwarzes Haar, dass ihm vor die Augen fällt (bevor Vincent es ihm schneidet). Eliot beschreibt es bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Fianas Haus als Rattennest. Als Leo Eliots Diener wird, bekommt er auch noch eine große, runde Brille. Seine Augen sind schwarz-lila mit den goldenen Spiegelungen des Lichts des Abyss. Persönlichkeit Bei seinem ersten Auftritt in der Bibliothek der Lutwidge Akademie, sah man, dass er ein sehr kluger und vernünftiger Junge ist, der Eliot des Öfteren zurückhalten muss, wenn dieser einen Wutanfall bekommt. Er kann weder mit Schwert, noch mit Pistole richtig umgehen, und erschreckte sich, als er Lotti bei Oz' Rettung wirklich getroffen hatte, was er nicht erwartet hätte. Im Gegensatz zu Eliot weiß er, wie man mit Personen eines oberen Ranges anständig spricht und bessert auch immer Eliots Fehler aus. In Band 13 erfährt man gegen Anfang, dass Leo in Wirklichkeit sehr aggressiv ist und schnell gewalttätig wird. Er hat zwei Stühle und einen Tisch nach Eliot geworfen und stürmte dann beleidigt davon (der Tisch traf Eliot), bekam danach aber ein schlechtes Gewissen, was zeigt, dass er ein gutmütiger Mensch ist. Leo sagte zu Oz, der ihm nachlief, dass es ihn wütend macht, die ganze Zeit einen Menschen (Eliot) um sich zu haben, der ständig voller Hass und Wut steckt. Geschichte Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Oz hat er genau wie Eliot die Schuluniform der Lutwidge Akademie getragen. Ansonsten trägt er angemessen, einem Diener eines Nightrays, entsprechende Kleider. Leo wurde von einem Waisenhaus ins andere weitergegeben, bis er in Fianas Haus kam. Seine Mutter ließ seinen Pony lang wachsen, damit sie seine Augen verstecken konnte. Als Eliot Leo fragt, warum er die Haare so lang trägt, damit er nichts sehen kann, erklärt ihm Leo, dass es nicht ]darum ginge, gesehen zu werden, sondern darum, dass er nicht sehen will. Eliot frägt, was genau er nicht sehen will und Leo antwortet simpel "die Welt". In Wirklichkeit möchte er die Flecken des Lichts des Abyss nicht sehen, die er aufgrund seiner Funktion als Körper Glen Baskervilles sieht. Die Brille sollte auch dazu dienen, dass die Reflektion dieser Flecken in seinen Augen nicht gesehen wird. right|250px|Leo und sein Chain [[Jabberwock]]Eliot findet, dass Leo schöne Augen hat und dass er sie verbirgt, betrachtet Eliot als Verschwendung. Nach Eliots Tod ist Leo sehr verzweifelt und trauert um seinen Freund. Als er über Eliots Tod verhört wird, taucht Vincent auf und nimmt ihn mit - Vincent offenbart ihm, dass er er erste Kopfjäger ist und Humpty Dumpty lediglich seinen Chain Demios imitiert hat. Nach dem ihm Vincent auch noch die letzen Worte von Eliot überbrachte fragt er ihn wozu er ihn bringen wolle und die Antwort war: er solle dafür sorgen, dass Gilbert eine Welt bekommt in der er ohne ihn (Vincent) leben kann. Er erklärt Leo zu seinem Meister und dieser bittet Vincent ihm die Haare zu schneiden, da er sich nicht mehr verstecken will. Sein Chain ist Jabberwock, einer der fünf Black Winged Chains. Zitate Als Leo Zu Eliot: *''"Auch... Wenn ich es vorsichtig ausdrücke... Du bist mir nicht unsympathisch."'' -Retrace 50- *''"Daher... Nehme ich dein Angebot an... Master!"'' -Retrace 50- *''"Was? Nein, du irrst dich! Es ist nicht so, dass ich nichts zeigen will… ich will nicht sehen!"'' -Retrace 50- Zu Oz: *(über Eliot) "Er ist dumm, obwohl er so clever ist." -Retrace 28- *''"Oz… ich schätze Eliot sehr. Er ist ein vollkommen anderer Mensch als ich. Gerade deswegen ist er in meinen Augen eine strahlende und edle Persönlichkeit. Und deshalb bin ich sicher, dass ich in der Lage bin, jeden zu töten, der Eliots Feind ist! Selbst wenn du es wärst… oder ich selbst. Aber weißt du, das Problem ist, dass ich möglicherweise… selbst das vergessen werde… So wie Philipp und die anderen… Deshalb bitte ich dich, Oz. Wenn es heißt, dass ich der Hauptübeltäter bin, dann schone mich nicht… hilf Eliot und… töte mich mit deinen eigenen Händen, ja…?"'' -Retrace 50- *''"Oz. Ich bin gekommen, um dich abzuholen."'' -Retrace 62- *(über Eliot, in Oz' Abwesenheit) 'A good hard punch? Don't make me laugh! If Elliot could see me now... I would barely escape with my life...!'' ''-Retrace 99- Zu Vincent: *''"Du bist also genau wie ich...? Weil du da warst, wurde jemand verletzt... der dir wichtig ist..."'' -Retrace 61- Als Glen Baskerville Zu Pandora-Mitgliedern: *''"Wie kristallklares Wasser fließt er in das Innere der Herzen... und im Handumdrehen vertraut man ihm vollkommen. Ohne auch nur... zu wissen, dass man nach seiner Pfeife tanzt."'' (über Jack) -Retrace 81- Zu Gilbert: *''"So ist es gut... Gilbert. Heute wie damals... wirst du... allein mein Diener bleiben."'' -Retrace 74- Zu Oz: *''"Die Tragödie vor 100 Jahren geschah auf Grund meiner Naivität. Diesen Fehler... korrigiere ich mit meinen eigenen Händen."'' -Retrace 78- *''"Ich ändere die Geschichte. Ich gehe in die Vergangenheit zurück... und töte Lacie mit eigenen Händen...!"'' -Retrace 78- Zu Vincent: *''"I will make your wish come true. Lend me your power, Vincent. I need your power as a child of misfortune."'' -Retrace 87- Zu Jiri: *''"I need to throw open the door leading to the past."'' -Retrace 87- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Question & Answer Auftritte '''(*) - bedeutet, dass der Charakter nur in der Erinnerung eines anderen Charakters vorkommt. Trivia *Leo kann sehr gut Klavier spielen und spielte in der Lutwidge Akademie oft vierhändig das Stück "Lacie" mit Eliot. *Als man ihm zu seiner Zeit in Fianas Haus einmal die Haare schneiden wollte, brachte Leo die Person fast um, hätte Eliot ihn nicht aufgehalten. *Leo ist weder mit Schwert noch Pistole sehr begabt. *Leo sagt oft zu Eliot: "Nicht immer gleich schlagen!", und haut ihm im selben Moment eine rein, was oft als Running Gag verwendet wird. *Er, bzw. Glen Baskerville ist der wahre Komponist des Klavierstücks "Lacie", obwohl Eliot behauptete, dass er selbst es geschrieben hatte. *Er liebt Bücher und wird sauer, wenn man ihn beim Lesen stört. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Nightray Familie Kategorie:Lutwidge Student Kategorie:Vertragspartner Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Eliot Nightray Kategorie:Lutwidge Kategorie:Leo Kategorie:Seele